El cotilla de Malfoy
by Anlian
Summary: Malfoy esconde un terrible secreto: Es un cotilla de tomo y lomo. Un día decide seguir a Hermione cuando sale del comedor y descubre un horrible secreto que el no quería saber y del que podrá decir nada.


**disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y yo no saco nada de esto salvo una sana diversion.**

Draco Malfoy podía ser muchas cosas: cruel, prepotente,chulo, idiota perdido...muchas cosas se podían (Y se decían de draco Malfoy) pero entre las palabras que la gente susurraba a sus espaldas jamás estaba la palabra cotilla.

Pero lo era.

Debajo de aquel pelo rubio oxigenado hervia un caldero curiosidad hacia todo aquello en donde pudiese meter su pálida nariz. En cada secreto, en cada rumor y en cada cuchicheo de lavabo encontraba una una forma de molestar o burlarse de alguno de esos mentecatos traidores a la sangre que eran "El trio dorado".

Por eso aquella noche al ver salir del gran comedor a la sangre sucia de Granger mirando hacia todos los lados con miedo en aquellos ojos de rata de biblioteca Draco lo supo, allí se cocía algo de lo que podría sacar beneficio. Con sumo sigilo se levantó de su mesa y salió detrás de ella con cuidado de no ser visto.

Quizá estaba ayudando otra vez a ese zopenco de Hagrid a cuidar algun bicho ilegal y mortalmente peligroso, Aunque aquello era poco probable ya que la comadreja Weasley y el cara cortada de Potter no iban con ella. También podría ser que por fin la encontrase detrás de un tapiz liandose con alguien, hacía meses que corría el rumor de que Granger era bollera y que tenia un lio con una alumna mayor que ella... Como le gustaría poder llegar a ver eso, puede que incluso hacer una foto y empapelar todo el colegio con ella.

El recorrido que hacía granger era errático y extraño, se notaba que quería despistar a un posible perseguidor pues pasó varias veces por el mismo pasillo de la cuarta planta, y a punto estuvo de perderla dos veces cuando tomo un atajo que desconocía y que conducía, misteriosamente a las mazmorras. Cierto era que aquel lugar frío y oscuro tenía cientos de recovecos donde enrollarse a gusto con otra persona, pero las mazmorras eran el territorio de los slytherin. Aquella estúpida sabelotodo no podía ser tan retrasada para meterse sola en la boca del lobo, y aun asi lo estaba haciendo.

Cada vez más abajo de las mazmorras y más cerca del nido de serpientes.

Se le llegó a pasar por la cabeza que podía estar liada con alguna de su propia casa, había visto a Parkinson mirándola de reojo a la hora de la comida, y no precisamente con odio. Ahora que lo pensaba las pocas veces no veía a Granger con el trio dorado eran las mismas veces que Pansy no le seguía como un perrito faldero ¿Que estaba pasando entre esas dos...?

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio cortado de raíz cuando giro la última esquina y a punto estuvo de pegar un chillido como si fuese una Banshee, o acabase de ver al mismísimo señor tenebroso en tutu invitando a cenar a Potter. la cara se le quedó helada de terror con la boca abierta a punto de vomitar.

Allí delante de estaba Granger entre los brazos de Snape, y no precisamente la estaba zarandeando para castigarla por encontrarla merodeando en sus dominios, más bien la tenia cogida en un abrazo ¿Protector?

Aun con los ojos desorbitados Draco retrocedió con cautela y se refugio detras de la vieja armadura de _"Barrabás el Barbaro"._

-¿Te ha seguido alguien?- La voz de snape sonaba inusitadamente tierna mientras miraba alrededor como buscando algo.

-No, tranquilo- Granger negó con la cabeza mientras se asía a la capa de Snape y se pagaba más a su cuerpo en un movimiento quizá demasiado sensual- He dado un rodeo por medio castillo para llegar aquí. Además Harry y Ron tienen entrenamiento de Quidditch hasta muy tarde, no se preocuparan si no ven en la sala común.

-Perfecto...-Snape esbozó una mueca que se parecía a una sonrisa antes de inclinarse levemente y dejar caer un casto beso en los labios de Granger- No se porque me preocupo, tienes una mente brillante hermione- En labios de Snape ese nombre sonaba hasta bonito.

Draco se tapó la boca con las manos mientras seguía espiando ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Quien iba a creerle?, nadie en su sano juicio podría creer que Hermione Granger, la niña del muelle en el brazo y Severus Snape, Jefe de la casa de Slytherin y declarado enemigo del trío dorado, estaban liados y se pasaban las noches del viernes besuqueandose por las esquinas de las mazmorras.

No podía ser...El mejor cotillon del mundo, el bumm con el que podría destruir la amistad de aquellos tres traidores era algo que no podía contar o su propio profesor se encargaría de colgarlo por los pies con un levitacorpus y pasearlo por todo el castillo así.

La risa Risueña de Hermione volvió a sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

-Porque sino no serias tu...Profesor- Con una pausa en medio granger se puso de puntillas y rodeo en cuello de Snape con los brazos.

-¿Quieres jugar granger? porque..- Snape levantó una ceja divertido y susurro algo que draco no pudo oír.

-Siempre..- Hermione con tono pícaro se separó de él y empezó a caminar despacio por el pasillo sin volver la vista atrás, antes de entrar en una clase vacía miro por encima de su hombro a Snape antes de girar el pomo y meterse dentro.

Una socarrona risa salió de la garganta de Snape como si fuese un perro constipado- Diez puntos para Gryffindor señorita granger...- Sin mirar atrás siguió los pasos de Hermione y se metió en la misma clase después de cerrar la puerta.

Draco no podía creerlo, se apoyó en la pared y se dejó escurrir hasta el suelo mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies como el inútil de longbottom hacía cuando se metían con él, Aquello no podía ser real.

No, no y no. Su amado profesor no podía estar con aquella insufrible sabelotodo, sería una broma de muy mal gusto pensada para atormentarlo, de seguro aquel era el pazguato de Weasley después de tomarse una poción multijugos, y San Potter estaría por allí con su dichosa capa riéndose a sus espalda para luego reírse los tres de el.

Draco gruño y asomó la cabeza por la esquina, de aquella puerta salían risitas estúpidas de cría y otras más profundas y acojonantes que atribuyo a Snape, aún le ardía la curiosidad dentro por saber qué pasaba ahí dentro, podía acercarse y pegar un poco la oreja, después de todo si era una broma ya se iban a reir, daba igual si espiaba un poco más.

Agazapado por el suelo se acercó a la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, y con un golpe de varita se encargó de que nadie pasara por aquel pasillo, desde aquel lugar podía escuchar gran parte de la conversación, aunque ahora no podía ver que hacía.

-...Vaya vaya Granger, es usted una caja de sorpresas- La voz de Snape sonaba gutural y ronca, por detrás su voz se distingue el sonido característico de las ropas rozando una con otras.

-¿Después de todo aun no se había dado cuenta?- Pregunto Granger con voz melosa mientras ronroneaba cual gato.

-Creo que me empecé a dar cuanto cuando me asaltó hace dos años en clase de pociones- Un ruido que Draco no supo distinguir si era un gemido o un jadeo (Aunque ambas opciones le dieron ganas de echar el Bistec de aquella noche) precedieron a otra de aquellas risitas risueñas que Hermione soltaba- Vaya vaya Granger, ¿intenta subir nota?- Snape se rió con sorna y una tanda de ruidos asquerosos volvió a salir por debajo de la puerta.

Draco se apretó más contra el suelo e intentó mirar por la una pequeña grieta que había en la parte baja de la puerta, no pudo ver gran cosa, pero aquella túnica tirada en el suelo a pocos metros de la mesa del profesor y la camisa claramente de gryffindor que estaba encima de una silla como abandonada le dejaron muy claro una cosa: Jamas podria volver a mirar a su profesor de Pociones con la misma cara.

-Severus...no hemos echizado la puerta- Susurró Hermione entre jadeos y gemidos, porque si, aquello eran claramente gemidos de placer.

Draco salió corriendo por el pasillo justo a tiempo para esconderse detrás de la armadura otra vez y ver como Snape salió apenas con la camisa abierta y dejando ver por sus pantalones demasiado caídos unos calzoncillos con pequeños frascos de pociones estampados y cerraba la puerta con fuerza antes de gritar un par de conjuros para asegurar su... Intimidad.

Draco se quedó algunos segundos detrás de aquella armadura en shock antes de salir para su sala común arrastrando los pies y el alma, aquella noche por mucho que le preguntaron qué le pasaba draco no abrió la boca, en ese momento no tenia ganas de cotillear lo más mínimo.

**Pido disculpas de antemano porque es la primera vez que público en facfiction y no tengo ni repajolera idea de como publicar aqui (la pagina esta entera en ingles y mi nivel es el mismo que el de una amena sin neuronas).**

**También publicare esta historia en Amor yaoi donde ya tengo una cuenta del mismo nombre y alguna historia más.**

**También dar las gracias por leer y si pueden dejen rr (Aunque nose como se leen y nose como se responden xd)**

**Gracias otra vez y perdonen las patosidades que pueda hacer.**


End file.
